mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MK-TAC Intro Dialogue
Alice Alice: Child of the emerald light. Cassie Cage: Nice to see you too, blood mage. Alice: Father spoke highly of you. Alice: You have to trust me, Hanzo. Scorpion: Why would I trust the daughter of Havik? Alice: We do not see eye to eye. Alien Alien: ... Baraka: What mockery is this?! Alien: ... Hotaru: Begone, creature! Alien: ... Rain: I will washed you away! Aqua Aqua: Do you need some days, Johnny Cage? Johnny Cage: Yeah, I had a very extremely emotional day. Aqua: If you bring self-esteem. Asgaarth Asgaarth: Shinnok. Shinnok: Do you feel no fear, Asgaarth? Asgaarth: Nothing I am afraid of. Asgaarth: It is good to meet you again, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: Kitana and I have respect for you, of course. Asgaarth: Say nothing to someone else. Ashrah Ashrah: You are Cassandra Cage's opposite. Dylan Roth: She kicks ass, I take names. Ashrah: But you share the same amusement, Roth. Ashrah: The Xenomorph breed of Tarkatan? Alien: (Hisses) Baraka Baraka: Tarkata still remembers, Cassandra Cage. Cassie Cage: Your actions made a real slut outta me. Baraka: I only relish the pleasure of my prey... Baraka: How did you find us? Fujin: Your tribe camped upwards, Baraka. Baraka: Heads will roll. Baraka: I despite you, Jester. Havik: Thank you for reminding me what I really am. Baraka: Go back to your realm. Belokk Belokk: Who dares to challenge me!? Scorpion: Your time of death awaits you, Belokk. Belokk: Hellfires will have to wait, spectre. Belokk: You abandoned me in your Flesh Pits! Shang Tsung: I've been told you made some allies during your stay. Belokk: Meat is no ally of mine! Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho: You turned on Kuai Liang unprovoked, Frost. Frost: Why should that matter to you? Bo' Rai Cho: He was only trying his best to protect you as kin! Bo' Rai Cho: Raiden does not deserve your anger. Kitana: Isn't that my decision, Master? Bo' Rai Cho: Your decision could lead to war. Cassie Cage Cassie Cage: Ugh...not this again. Baraka: Do I smell weakness, Cage? Cassie Cage: You've got a fucked up smell, Baraka. Cassie Cage: Cleanliness is close to godliness. Drahmin: What form of mockery is this?! Cassie Cage: Soap. Look into it and love it. Cassie Cage: Ho-ly. Shit. Havik: Salutations from your nightmares, Cassandra. Cassie Cage: Somebody wake me the fuck up. Cetrion Cetrion: Do not trifle with fate, Darrius. Darrius: Costume changes DON'T win fights! Cetrion: This one should. Cetrion: We could have shared our new role in the New Era... Rose: I will not stand for grandmother's madness! Cetrion: Then you leave me no choice, daughter. Cyrax Cyrax: Your dream of a cyberized rule is dead! Sektor: I told you. No one leaves the Lin Kuei. Cyrax: I will no longer be your slave! Cyrax: Your sacrifice is for saving Earthrealm? Terminator: For John. Cyrax: You are wishfully respectful, Terminator. D'Vorah D'Vorah: Policemen are also crudely fighters. Stryker: So said the lady-bug who works with Shinnok. D'Vorah: This One did well helping Quan Chi free him. D'Vorah: YOU defeated Kronika!? Impossible! Liu Kang: Yes. With mine and Raiden's powers combined in my body and soul. D'Vorah: Then you cannot struck the Hive with fire and lightning. Daegon Daegon: I finally get to kill a god. Raiden: Withdraw or face lightning, Daegon. Daegon: You'll have to kill me then, Raiden. Daegon: I am willing to serve, Empress Sindel: You do not look worthy enough to me. Daegon: Allow me to show you my true power then. Dairou Dairou: Next time, Cassandra, don't give Shinnok's amulet to Raiden. Cassie Cage: How did you know that was going to happen? Dairou: Because it's the true dark source of his anger against the Revenants. Dairou: You were my guardian once. Hotaru: I was. But then you left us for the resistance. Dairou: Because you worked with the Dragon King all along. Darrius Darrius: Shouldn't you be patrolling SF desert bases? Cassie Cage: Hey, you're a problem that needs handling, too. Darrius: The Orderrealm is the problem. And I'm the solution. Darrius: Go find a cheap-ass gig to play at. Dylan Roth: Don't be thinking I'm a one trick horse. Darrius: Time to play your Death March. Darrius: I hear you're Special Forces material. Jacqui Briggs: No man left behind. That's the law. Darrius: I don't leave witnesses. Darrius: You and me are one in the same. Kabal: I'm a Black Dragon member and you're a rebel leader. Darrius: So much for trying to become allies. Darrius: I will pay any price to get revenge! Raiden: You should be careful where you tread, Darrius. Darrius: No, thunder god. YOU should be careful! Drahmin Drahmin: I will put out your flames, Scorpion. Scorpion: You may try but you will fail. Drahmin: I will make this fight a living hell. Drahmin: You cannot die, can you? Jason Voorhees: ... Dylan Roth (DLC) Dylan Roth: It's no wonder Johnny wants movie extras. Ermac: You fail to amuse, Earthrealmer. Dylan Roth: What, did he mix you up with Geras? Dylan Roth: Not a fan of a serial killer. Jason Voorhees: ... Ermac Ermac: You relinquish your own throne? Kotal Kahn: Through peace, Kitana will make Outworld whole. Ermac: Then we await her counsel. Ermac: You can keep your values to yourself. Kollector: You must pay tribute, Ermac. Ermac: We paid ourselves with souls. Erron Black Erron Black: Run back to Papa, boy. Lotus: You figure me for a coward? Erron Black: Fighting ain't for amateurs. Erron Black: Kotal Kahn would like a word. Shang Tsung: I thought he wanted my life. Erron Black: That too, Houdini. Ferra/Torr Ferra: Reiko, you suck! Torr: (Roars) Reiko: Disrespect me at your peril. Ferra: Gonna slice ya and dice ya. Ferra: Oh no! It's you! Sub-Zero: Go back to Outworld, Ferra. Ferra: You're not gonna freeze us this time. Forrest Fox Forrest Fox: Kuai Liang was foolish to trust you. Frost: Didn't you abandon your clan, Forrest? Forrest Fox: The Blood Magik has chose me. Forrest Fox: Join me, Jacqui. Jacqui Briggs: Hell no, I'll never join your blood magic cult again! Forrest Fox: So be it then. Frost Frost: Didn't you lose weight? Bo' Rai Cho: I did, I can assure you that. Frost: Then you should cut down on eating. Frost: What the hell are you supposed to be? Leatherface: (Horrific Scream) Fujin Fujin: It's true, Johnny. I'm a fan. Johnny Cage: You, Sir, have excellent taste! Fujin: Say nothing to Lord Raiden. Fujin: The wind will shred you. Alien: (Hisses) Geras Geras: Submit your race to Kronika, Goro. Goro: We will not submit, Geras. Geras: It is the entire history of the Shokan. Geras: We are both eternals, bred for service. Jason Voorhees: ... Goro Goro: You will die like your ancestor. Kung Lao: I beat you once, Goro. And I will do so again. Goro: Unlikely, Kung Lao. Goro: How have you return, Shao Kahn? Shao Kahn: The Time Merger have restored us. Goro: Then perhaps Kronika have "stopped" time. Havik Havik: You disappoint me, daughter. Alice: You cannot condemn the realms to endless malice. Havik: What will it take for you to learn the truth? Havik 1: Has chaos corrupted the timeline? Havik 2: You sound disappointed, Havik... Havik 1: I will not stand for Kronika's oppression! Havik: My tyranny declares no order! That means no more monarchs. Jade: And no kind, caring rulers like Kitana or Kotal?! Havik: You mean Shao Kahn's 'daughter' and that war mongering barbarian? Havik: You should be dead, sorcerer. Shang Tsung: Not even the Emperor's magic can destroy me. Havik: I'll silence you for good. Havik: Forget the Emperor, join me in Chaos. Skarlet: I cannot abandon him, Havik. Havik: I can help you let go. Havik: Join me in spreading chaos. Tremor: I have my own problems to solve. Havik: Consider me your worst, Tremor. Hideyoshi Hideyoshi: Johnny Cage... Johnny Cage: Hideyoshi... The Japanese guy! Hideyoshi: Must you learn my name? Hornbuckle Hornbuckle: I will hide my identity until the final battle begins. Liu Kang: Then you have no longer to wait, Hornbuckle. Hornbuckle: Exactly. Hotaru Hotaru: So it's settled, Geras? Geras: Chaosrealm will not survive your assault. Hotaru: To war! Hsu Hao Hsu Hao: Why do you want me dead? Cetrion: Kronika demands it, Hsu Hao. Hsu Hao: Not if I kill her first! Hydro Hydro: The Tsunami will rise up against you. Kano: And then what happens next? Hydro: All Black Dragon are finished. Including you. Jacqui Briggs Jacqui Briggs: My dad told me what you did to him. Sindel: Your father was weak against me, Jacqueline. Jacqui Briggs: It's payback time, bitch. Jacqui Briggs: Frost and Cetrion tried taking you out? Fujin: Thankfully, I got my second wind. Jacqui Briggs: You been hanging with dad, Fujin? Jacqui Briggs: I've finally found you, Quan Chi. Quan Chi: Do not waste your vengeance against me. Jacqui Briggs: Not vengeance, justice. Jade Jade: Pardon this imposition, Empress. Sindel: Impose yourself on someone else, Jade. Jade: What I do now, I do to free Outworld. Jade: What do you want, Mileena? Mileena: To regain the throne of Outworld, Jade. Jade: Kotal have overthrown you from it once. Jarek Jarek: And what are you supposed to be? Alien: (Hisses) Jarek: Kano? I thought you were dead. Kano: I still owe Sonya for shooting out me other eye. Jarek: We will find her and kill her. Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees: ... Darrius: I'll enjoy gutting you dry! Jason Voorhees: ... Jade: By the Gods, you will fall! Jax Jax: I haven't forgotten what you did to me, Ermac. Ermac: This time, we will take more than just your arms. Jax: Not this time! Jax: How long have you been here? Terminator: Two weeks. Jax: Two weeks too long, you ask me. Johnny Cage Johnny Cage: If you even touch a strain of Sonya or Cassie's hair... Kano: Whatcha gonna do, Cage? Johnny Cage: You're gonna know when I've kicked your ass. Johnny Cage: To be or not to be? Terminator: Leave or be terminated. Johnny Cage: Not to be. Johnny Cage: Oh no. It's you! Motaro: Greetings from your Doom, Cage. Johnny Cage: You are NOT gonna stab through my stomach. Joker Joker: Well, aren't you as cute as a button. Cassie Cage: And aren't you creepy as fuck. Joker: Flattery will get you nowhere, dearie. Joker: (sings) Frosty the Snow Girl ain't a jolly happy soul! Frost: Go fuck yourself, clown! Joker: Oh! Did I touch a nerve? Joker: Ooh, impressions! How's your John Wayne? Shang Tsung: What comedian do you take me for, Joker? Joker: Would it kill you to be funny? Joker: Hey there, Four Arms. Goro: Be careful what you tread, clown. Joker: Aren't we the princes of pain? Kabal Kabal: Motherfucker! You burned me! Kintaro: You were standing in the way of Shao Kahn's rule. Kabal: Either way, it's payback time. Kai Kai: You are in the presence of a true Shaolin, Kung Lao. Kung Lao: That doesn't mean you match my greatness. Kai: No. It means I am greater than you. Kano Kano: I don't suppose you hire out. Terminator: I'm a Terminator, not a mercenary. Kano: Who says you can't be both? Kano: What the hell are you doing here? Pennywise: Looking for a new friend, of course. Kano: Don't be so creepy as (bleep). Kelani Kahnum (DLC) Kelani Kahnum: So you are my opposite gender? Kotal Kahn: I had to execute Mileena to become Kahn. Kelani Kahnum: In my timeline, it was Baraka that I killed to become Kahnum. Kenshi Kenshi: Today's the day you die for your deception, Sorcerer. Shang Tsung: You are welcome to try, Kenshi. Kenshi: My ancestors shall guide me to victory. Khameleon Khameleon: Without Onaga's power, you will be nothing. Shao Kahn: Ha! What powers do you have? Khameleon: Kitana, Mileena and Jade's powers combined. Khaos Khaos: Ice harlot... Frost: Back off, blood scum! Khaos: Time for your last rights! Khaos: With your help, I will conquer the realms? Kronika: Once you have completed the goal I have set for you. Khaos: Raiden will suffer, Lady Kronika. Kia Kia: Why do you leave Quan Chi? Sareena: I make my own destiny. Kia: Then you will be perish by him. King Gorbak King Gorbak: I care not of your clan's efforts. Wu Lae: Our combined efforts will neutralise Kotal. King Gorbak: Outworld's battles are not mine. Kintaro Kintaro: You were the one who beheaded me. Sonya Blade: It's Havik you should be after, not me. Kintaro: I do not believe you, Earthrealmer. Kira Kira: Come on and join the Black Dragon. Skarlet: I am only loyal to Shao Kahn. Kira: Forget that foolish emperor. Kitana Kitana: I'm proud that you stood against Mileena. Lotus: I couldn't ask for a better mother. Kitana: Nor I a better son, sweetheart. Kitana: Can you not ever leave me alone? Mileena: You forget we're family, sister. Kitana: You're a monstrosity, Mileena! Kitana: You were the one who killed my mother over a millennium. Quan Chi: Under Shinnok's order, yes. Kitana: You will pay for what you have done. Kobra Kobra: Miss me, Black? Erron Black: This time you're gonna stay dead. Kobra: I'm ready for ya. Kollector Kollector: How may I serve, Empress? Sindel: As a training dummy, you Naknadan dog. Kollector: But of course, you racist shrew! Kollector: You cannot take all of my items! Jason Voorhees: ... Komodai Komodai: Relentless One. Alien: (Hisses) Komodai: I want Shinnok's Amulet. Fujin: So that you can protect it, not use it? Komodai: I am here to add it in the Chamber of Artifacts. Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn: You are better as Edenia's queen. Sindel: Edenia means nothing to me now. Kotal Kahn: Then may her people enjoy your death. Kotal Kahn: You have turned my lover into a Revenant? Quan Chi: And the others, of course. Kotal Kahn: I will restore her by spilling your tainted blood! Kronika Kronika: You are free from under my control, Raiden. Raiden: Now Liu Kang and I will join our hands to finish you! Kronika: Not while his Revenant lives. Kung Jin Kung Jin: Hey there, Zombie Goliath. Khaos: PUNY BOY! Kung Jin: You can still quit, y'know. Kung Jin: You tried to control my anger. Geras: I have nothing to do with your hubris. Kung Jin: Then I guess this was Kronika's doing. Kung Lao Kung Lao: Now which of the Shokan have I beaten? Sheeva: You have beaten Kintaro and Goro. Kung Lao: And that is why I am the Great One. Kung Lao: Looks like you're in a good shape. Kung Jin: Luckily, I'm a quick learner. Kung Lao: Indeed you are, Jin. Leatherface Leatherface: ... Geras: Such chaos... Li Mei Li Mei: Begone, Alien! Alien: (Hisses) Li Mei: Didn't we have this interrogation before? Cassie Cage: Uh... Yeah. That was from like, years ago. Li Mei: I see that now. Liu Kang Liu Kang: Still after my blood, Khaos? Khaos: I live to kill you. Liu Kang: Then you'll live disappointed. Liu Kang: How long have you been in the Shaolin? Hornbuckle: For many decades in secret, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: I'm clearly in the presence of greatness. Liu Kang: No one fears you at all, Pennywise. Pennywise: My goal remains, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: This ends now. Liu Kang: I will sent you back to hell! Jason Voorhees: ... Liu Kang: We did well made the future better, Kitana. Kitana: Should we now making love, Liu Kang? Liu Kang: I am very comfortable for that... Liu Kang: You have abducted my son, Mileena. Mileena: Oh, I am a very good mentor to him. Liu Kang: Not until he knows the truth about you. Liu Kang: This timeline I've created is better off without you. Shinnok: I will soon be avenged, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: Then you will soon be doomed to create a tragic history. Liu Kang: Kitana and I have restored your realm, Reptile. Reptile: Yet you both have earned my respect. Liu Kang: Indeed, we do. Lotus Lotus: Stay out of my head, Mileena! Mileena: Is that any way to treat your elders? Lotus: You cannot sway me from the truth. Lotus: Since when did you meet my father, mother? Kitana: At the tournament of both timelines, dear Lotus. Lotus: And I thought you tried to kill him. Lotus: I won't give up, father. Liu Kang: Then promise me that we face challengers together. Lotus: I do and I will. Lotus: You are done creating massacre. Leatherface: (Horrific Scream) Lotus: You were sent to kill John Connor in your timeline? Terminator: The past has corrupted me. Lotus: No wonder that makes you an efficient killing machine. Mavado Mavado: Kabal, we meet again. Kabal: Aren't you supposed to be dead? Mavado: This time, you'll be the one that is dead! Mileena Mileena: I will end you and the Kytinn! D'Vorah: This one will enjoy executing you again. Mileena: Not until I will make you suffer! Mileena: Father! You've returned! Shao Kahn: To make the Outworld great again and as you were. Mileena: I've never thought I'll be happy to see you again. Moloch Moloch: Quan Chi... Quan Chi: Should you not be dead? Moloch: I will break you! Motaro Motaro: I have found you, Earthrealmer. Jax: Ah, crap. It's you. Motaro: Your arms and weapons will not save you. Motaro: You kept me from killing Johnny Cage. Raiden: I only did it to prevent an event from the future. Motaro: Today, I will have my revenge! Nightwolf Nightwolf: You will be cast out of the realms. Leatherface: (Horrific Scream) Nightwolf: What you ask isn't simple. Fujin: No task worth doing ever is. Nightwolf: But what is its worth to the Matoka. Nitara Nitara: You cannot hunt me! Predator: (Roars) Nitara: Why not come to me? Johnny Cage: Ugh... You are not gonna bite my neck. Nitara: Oh... Did you really think I can't? No-Face No-Face: Long time no talk, Jax. Jax: Got something to tell, No-Face? No-Face: Just drop dead... on you. Noob Saibot Noob Saibot: You are more of my brother than Kuai Liang. Havik: Then why must we fight? Noob Saibot: Have you ever heard of 'sibling rivalry'? Noob Saibot: We all float down in Hell. Pennywise: Yes indeedy! We all do! Noob Saibot: But you will die in the shadows. Onaga Onaga: I have not forgotten that you stole my throne. Shao Kahn: I was destined to rule Outworld, Onaga! Onaga: Not for much longer, traitor! Oniro Oniro: You will perish for corrupting our clan, Kuai Liang. Sub-Zero: I restored the Lin Kuei's honor. Oniro: By making peace with Shirai Ryu filth? How absurd. Pennywise Pennywise: You don't feel fear? Terminator: I am immune to all human emotion. Pennywise: That's a shame... Predator Predator: ... Sub-Zero: We meet again, Predator. Quan Chi Quan Chi: I have not forgotten how you murdered me. Scorpion: This time, you will remain dead. Quan Chi: We will see about that... Quan Chi: You have schemed against Shinnok! Havik: And how did you know that? Quan Chi: You were a fool not to give his amulet to me. Raiden Raiden: Reversing time will prove nothing. Kronika: Sacrifices and deaths are necessary in the New Era. Raiden: It is mass genocide, Kronika. Raiden: This time, you will not escape death, Shinnok! Shinnok: We have battled each other for eons in every timeline, Raiden. Raiden: And now, it ends... Rain Rain: You do not know the truth, do you? Taven: About what, Rain? Rain: I am your half-brother, Taven. Reiko Reiko: Shao Kahn? Shao Kahn: Come, Reiko and again be my general. Reiko: Your army and Outworld mean nothing to me. Reptile Reptile: Am I not the only survivor of Zaterra? Khameleon: I am one of many surviving members, Reptile. Reptile: Then prove you are Zaterran, Khameleon. Reptile: You want me to join you? Kitana: To share in Outworld's rule. Yes. Reptile: Then I accept to join your counsel, Kitana. Rose Rose: Repeat your phrase, Kung Jin. Kung Jin: Every rose has its thorn, right? Rose: Even for an Elder God. Rose: We must reverse Kronika's damage. Raiden: There is very little we can do, Rose. Rose: We have to try, Raiden. Ruby Ruby: Are you here for Kombat? Kabal: Yeah, but I'm here to recruit you. Ruby: Not likely, Kabal. Ruby: Get out, you filthy beast. Predator: (Roars) Ruutuu Ruutuu: Raiden, Fujin, they will all suffer. Nightwolf: Not if you kill me first, Ruutuu. Ruutuu: I plan to. Sareena Sareena: How did you come back? Noob Saibot: The Soulnado had made me more superior. Sareena: All evil like you is, Bi-Han. Scorpion Scorpion: Whose allegiance do you stand for? Havik: I will kill Kronika with my hands if I have to. Scorpion: Words of barbarism, Havik. Scorpion: You, I remember all too well. Joker: Aww, the back of your head still hurting? Scorpion: I should've burned you right then and there. Sektor Sektor: I should have finished you. Sub-Zero: You can try, but you will not succeed. Sektor: I have already forced you to comply once. Sektor: You and I were built from the same purpose. Terminator: I came from the future like that. It failed. Sektor: Which is why your maker is doomed to failure. Shang Tsung Shang Tsung: I enjoyed a close friendship with Prince Goro. Sheeva: You used him for your own ends. Shang Tsung: Why, Lady Sheeva! I would never. Shang Tsung: Are you saying that D'Vorah killed you? Mileena: Yes. She also then deceived Kotal to Shinnok. Shang Tsung: I knew this day would come. Shao Kahn Shao Kahn: Osh-Tekk scum! Kelani Kahnum: We stand together, Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn: You will soon join him! Shao Kahn: You will pay for what you did to Sindel. Quan Chi: I only did Shinnok and the Netherealm a service. Shao Kahn: Now I will do her and Outworld a greater one. Sheeva Sheeva: Today, the Hive will be destroyed. D'Vorah: Upset that we consumed Shokan children? Sheeva: Killing you is a public service. Sheeva: You will be crushed, Predator! Predator: (Roars) Shinnok Shinnok: All Elder Gods must suffer! Cetrion: Have you forgotten mother's vision? Shinnok: Kronika no longer binds me. Shinnok: So you wear my amulet no longer. Raiden: It is the true benefit of my own rage you have provoked. Shinnok: Then this time, I will finish you with it! Shujinko Shujinko: Forgive me for the actions of our last encounter, Takeda. Takeda: Prove to me you're no longer under Havik's control. Shujinko: Very well then. Shunjiko: You will pay for what you have done, Havik. Havik: Ha! You are some champion of Onaga! Shunjiko: I will not be enslaved and fooled again. Sindel Sindel: Today is the day, I wipe the Matoka clean. Nightwolf: You'll first have to face me, Sindel. Sindel: After that, I will make you watch your tribe suffer. Sindel: You turned me into a Revenant!? Quan Chi: Of course. She is very much like you. Sindel: She is nothing like me, Quan Chi. Siro Siro: You are not welcome in Earthrealm. Predator: (Roars) Siro: Quan Chi? Quan Chi: Greetings from your doom, Siro. Siro: Not until I'll punch you in the face. Skarlet Skarlet: Does Kotal understand what you are? Erron Black: He knows I fight for the fun of it. Skarlet: He should pray you do not grow bored. Skarlet: I do not like tasting acid blood. Alien: (Hisses) Smoke Smoke: I will never join you, Sektor! Sektor: You can and you will. Smoke: Try as you might, I will not give up my soul. Sonya Blade Sonya Blade: Cass told me what you did to my Future self. Havik: The General's mind was weak, Blade. Sonya Blade: This is revenge! Sonya Blade: Jarek!? You have got to be kidding me. Jarek: Nice to see you again, Sonya. Sonya Blade: You'll be punished for crossing my line. Spawn Spawn: There can only be one Demon around here. Scorpion: And It will not be you, Spawn Spawn: Like that's going to happen. Spawn: You remind of that psychotic freak, Violator. Pennywise: Oh... he's way more good than I am. Spawn: He's also my (bleeps), and so should you be. Stryker Stryker: A good old fashioned showdown, huh? Erron Black: You'll be dead before you even pull the trigger. Stryker: We'll see about that, Black. Stryker: Hands where I can see 'em, tinhead. Terminator: You are just a human. Stryker: Yeah, well... Don't make me go boom-boom! Sub-Zero (& Cyber Sub-Zero) Sub-Zero: I removed your head before, Sektor. Sektor: Think you can do it again, Kuai Liang? Sub-Zero: Let us repeat this battle. Sub-Zero: Minus three degrees Celsius. Skarlet: What is that? Sub-Zero: The freezing point for blood. Taja Taja: Shang Tsung? Shang Tsung: Surprised to see me, Taja? Taja: My boot's going right through your face. Taja: You reek of death. Jason Voorhees: ... Takeda Takeda: I thought I killed you years ago! Forrest Fox: I'm afraid not, Takeda. Takeda: Gonna bury you for good this time! Tanya Tanya: Leave now, Terminator. Terminator: Right after your termination. Tanya: Oh, I don't think so. Tanya: Do you have dating plans, Rain? Rain: We were so close, Tanya. Tanya: Now we're even closer. Tasia Tasia: Why are you here? Kabal: What? Helping the Black Dragon, of course. Tasia: Good choice, Kabal. Tasia: Ugh... You disgust me! Alien: (Hisses) Taven Taven: We meet at last, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: It's an honour to meet you in kombat, Son of Argus. Taven: And it is an honour to duel with you, Chosen One. Terminator Terminator: Take me to Sarah Connor. Cassie Cage: Aw, can't! Gotta get to the chopper! Terminator: Now. Terminator: Your observation is incorrect. Jacqui Briggs: You sure? That neck's pretty thick. Terminator: It's not a tumor. Terminator: Your mask. What is its function? Kabal: Take it from me and I'll tell you. Terminator: Alright. Terminator: Do you know the location of Sarah Connor? Sektor: No one in Earthrealm knows who this Sarah Connor is. Terminator: Then I have arrived here mistakenly. Tremor Tremor: I will not rejoin the Black Dragon. Kano: Come on now. we'll be rich. Tremor: Keep your valuables to yourself. Triborg Triborg: Metal defective? Jason Voorhees: ... Triborg: You do not scare me, clown. Pennywise: Why??? I was trying to be nice. Triborg: Either way, your death has been confirmed. Triborg: The Cyber Initiative and Skynet can co-exist. Terminator: You and your three cyborg variations are also a Terminator? Triborg: When we can raid on the Special Forces base. Triborg: Bi-Han? Noob Saibot: At last, I have found you, Triborg. Triborg: You will find someone who has dark side within them. Vapor Vapor: You will be vaporized. Jason Voorhees: ... Vapor: Welcome, Bi-Han. Noob Saibot: I have no interest of welcome here. Vapor: You are only here for my inception. Wu Lae Wu Lae: What is the meaning of this? Frost: Now is the winter of your discontent. Wu Lae: Enough of this mockery, cryomancer! Wu Lae: Ah! Jacqueline Briggs! Jacqui Briggs: You sound surprised. Wu Lae: I have been expecting your presence... Wu Lae: I have been waiting for you. Liu Kang: Did you come to talk or to fight? Wu Lae: Stinking Shaolin... Category:Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles